Voices In The Walls
by Devonny Rose
Summary: In the second part of the Corkscrews Universe, Harry is just entering his second year at Hogwarts. With new friends, as well as old, Harry must figure out what is haunting the halls of Hogwarts before it strikes again. The danger is growing.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Now presenting the next installment of the Corkscrews Universe.**

_**Voices In The Walls**_

CH1: There's Something You Need To Know

Calculating eyes gazed at the girls over the edge, glinting softly in the dim lights. His lips slipped into a sharp smirk and he raised his hand. It came swishing down like a blade through the air and hit the mattress hard.

"Royal flush!" Harry crowed happily, as his friends looked disbelieving at his cards. "I win again!"

"This is not fair!" Manda whined. "That's _nine_ in a row!"

Elle glared at him accusingly. "You're using that Silver thing aren't you."

"Yes, Ellie," Harry deadpanned. "I'm using the knowledge of the Universe to beat you at cards."

"I knew it."

"Keep it down," hushed Manda. "You never know who could be listening." She peered outside the reaches of the flashlight beam. Ever since Harry had returned from Hogwarts a little over a month before, Manda had been overly protective of him, making sure that no one bothered him with questions he couldn't answer. Harry slightly suspected that she was making up for the year she lost with him, apologetic that she hadn't been there to protect him when he most needed it.

Harry had told his friends about his school year over ice cream and many fits of crying. Neither of his friends wanted him to return to the place that put him in so much danger, but Harry had insisted on continuing his magical education. He loved Hogwarts, the spells, the friends, the very magic in the air. So his friends had given up convincing him to remain a Muggle and were staunchly avoiding the subject of his departure in two days to spend the rest of the summer at Malfoy Manner.

"I really should be getting home," Elle whispered. "It's almost 9. Mum'll be furious if she realizes I'm not there."

"Is Bridget covering for you?" Harry asked, as the group stood and started tiptoeing over to the window. Bridget was Elle's younger sister, a year younger that the three of them. She and Elle had been sharing a room for many years and the girl knew to watch out for their mother if Elle wasn't in the house.

"Yes. Mum has been extra careful since she caught me sneaking back in after the fair last week." She slowly climbed over the windowsill and lowered herself down. "Night, Har. Manda."

"Night."

Manda sat back down on Harry's bed. "You sure you want me to leave now? We can play 'go fish' if you want." Her brown eyes were filled with worry for her best friend.

Harry bit back a sigh. "I'll be fine. Promise."

"Alright," she said hesitantly. "If you need anything –"

"Manda, it was only one nightmare. It's nothing, I swear."

"It was a pretty bad nightmare."

"How could you know?" Harry snapped. "You didn't see it." He winced at seeing Manda's downcast eyes, instantly regretting what he had said. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired."

"Me too," she said softly and gave him a hug. "I'll see you in the morning, Harry. Sweet dreams."

But they weren't.

* * *

Harry raced up the path to Elle's house, Manda fast on his heels. Outstretching his arm, he just barely missed pushing the gilded doorbell in front of them. Manda laughed as her fingers found the button.

"You should stick to poker, Potter," she mocked, but quickly fell silent as the bell sounded.

The Bentley's front doorbell was known all up and down Sweet Lane. The chimes rang out loud and clear, fascinating classical symphonies. Mr. Bentley was a mechanic and Mrs. Bentley was a musician; together they built this beautiful bell, changing the songs it played every week. Harry's eyes closed as a deep, quick tune filled the air.

The door flung open and Elle's breathless face appeared. "You will never guess what happened!" she cried with unusual excitement for the girl who hated waking up in the morning. She dragged them through the doorway where her entire family was gathered in the living room. The entire family was in there, a rare sight for the Bentleys, who were always on the move, rushing this way and that.

Elle's sister sat on the couch between her parents, an slightly crumpled piece of parchment held in her hand …

Wait a minute. _Parchment?_

Manda gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, causing the entire family to look at the newcomers. Bridget sucked in a sharp breath and gazed at Harry fearfully. "What's going on?" she asked timidly.

Elle took the letter out of her hand and held it out to Harry. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Bentley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_PS – If you have any further questions, please address them to Mr. Harry Potter._

"What's going on?" she asked, slightly louder this time.

Harry lowered the letter and stared at his best friend's little sister. "I think I need to explain some things."

* * *

"Please, please, tell me another one!" Bridget begged, tugging on the arm of Harry's shirt. Harry sighed wearily. The girl had been asking for stories of Hogwarts for the past hour, ever since Harry had explained the situation to her and her awestruck parents.

Both the elder Bentley's had been very allowing of the circumstances and had immediately let Bridget decide if she would like to attend Hogwarts or not. Harry was relieved; he's heard of many Muggle parents rejecting their child after learning of their magical ability.

Now, after sending Bridget's acceptance letter away with Circe and listening to the girl blather on for an hour, he wasn't sure it was such a good idea to tell the Bentley's about the Wizarding world. He could have escaped the girl's tormenting there.

"I don't have any left to tell," he lied, edging out of her grip.

"Except one," Elle reminded Harry sternly. He shot her a look. "What? She can't go to Hogwarts not knowing why everyone calls you Andy."

"Andy?" Bridget asked, confused.

Harry sighed again. "I guess there is one thing you need to know …"


	2. CH2: Malfoy Manor

**A/N: This chapter has been sitting in my files for weeks now and I have yet to have the chance to complete it. I have lately, however, felt bad about making you all wait while my life settles down. So I'm posting it now and I'll make the rest of the chapter into the beginning of the next chapter.**

_**CH2: Malfoy Manor**_

Strong arms wrapped around his neck, causing him to choke and sputter. "Manda!" Harry gasped, trying to pull her thin arms away from his airways. "I'll see you again soon. Promise! I'll even come home for Christmas this year, no matter what. Ok?" She tightened the grip.

Elle tugged on Manda's arms. "Let him go, he's turning blue," she stated matter-of-factly and finally succeeded in dislodging the girl. "However," she continued, turning her eyes on the relieved Harry, "if he breaks his promise I see no reason why we shouldn't enact some kind of revenge."

Harry went pale as the other girl advanced at him, but Elle only gave him a slight hug before pulling away. "Now, have a nice time with your friends and make sure to write loads of letters."

"I will," he swore, picking up the end of his trunk and dragging it down the hall, where he knew Miss Weston was waiting to take him to the Leaky Cauldron. "I'll miss the two of you. It's just not the same without you around."

"We'll miss you, too, Harry!" Manda said, stifling back a sob. "Now go before I try to choke you again."

Harry chuckled and the girls pushed him from the room. "And take care of my sister!" Elle called as she watched one of her best friends walk away.

* * *

Harry entered the dimly lit pub after bidding good-bye to his caretaker. He took a deep breath and sighed. He might love his friends and miss his home when he was away at Hogwarts, but nothing could replace the magical world for him.

"Why, is that who I think it is?" called a voice through the nearly empty place. "Well, yes it is. Mr. Andrews, I believe."

Harry smile and approached the old barkeep. "How are you, Tom?" he asked, sliding onto a stool.

"Fine, fine," he replied, passing the young boy a drink. Harry reached in his pocket for money, but Tom stopped him. "No, no, it's on the house."

"Thanks!"

"Speaking of houses," Tom continued as he rubbed down the bar with a cloth. "Where did you end up?"

Harry looked up from his drink. "Which house did I end up it? Ravenclaw."

"Congratulations, I – " He was interrupted by the flash of fire on the left wall. Harry smile as he watched his best friend step forward gracefully from the Floo.

"Sorry I'm late, Andy," he apologized as he walked over, brushing dirt off his robes.

Harry jumped down off the stool. "Not to worry, I just got here." He turned and smiled at the bartender. "Tom, this is my friend Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Tom." Harry watched as Tom started slightly at the last name, but grinned and shook the boy's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you."

"You too," replied Draco. "Well, we've got to start going. My mother is waiting for us with lunch."

"All right. Bye Tom!" Harry grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and dropped it into the fire.

As he was whisked away, he heard Tom cry out, "I'll see you next summer, Andy!"

Harry hit the floor on the other end of the Floo with a thump. He quickly rolled to the side, just barely clearing the way before Draco followed.

"All right, Andy?" he asked, sticking out a hand and trying not laugh at his friend's disheveled state.

Harry glared at his smirk. "I'm fine." He stood up and brushed off, about to deliver a scathing remark when he noticed where he was.

The high arched ceiling was covered in a giant mosaic of tile, the many colors swirling around in a never ending pattern. Softly shining chandeliers hung on gold chains, the candles bathing the room in a rich glow. The walls were covered in rich tapestries, each one portraying a majestic scene. It was like a castle. It was like Hogwarts … only much, much fancier.

"You live here?" Harry asked, wide-eyed.

Draco laughed at the look of amazement on his face. "Yes. Come on, Mum's waiting in the dinning room."

Draco led Harry by the arm down a long hallway, carpeted in the softest red rug Harry had ever felt. He just wanted to lie down on it and sleep forever, but his friend's insistent tug shook him out of his daze.

"Why am I" Yawn "so tired?" Yawn. Harry could feel his eyes drooping.

"It's a spell," Draco explained, trying to exit the hall quickly. "My ancestors put it here to deter anyone who was not of Malfoy blood or name from walking down in. I can walk down it unaffected, but it causes anyone else to fall into a deep enchanted sleep."

"Why would they" Yawn "do something" Yawn "like that?"

Draco shrugged. "They were a crazy lot."

Finally, they reached the end of the corridor and turned into a large room. Harry felt suddenly wide awake. A long, gold plated table stood before him, glistening in the light from the many torches bracketed on the wall.

"You _eat_ here?"

"No usually." He pointed to a small door off the side of the Hall. "Mum likes to eat in there. She says this room makes her feel tiny."

"I can see why."

They went into the side dinning room. At the small glass top table by the window was a woman that couldn't be anything other than Draco's mother. She was tall and elegant, with white blond hair piled high on her head and piercing gray eyes. She looked up when they entered and gave a wide smile.

"You must be Andy," she said, standing up and engulfing the boy in a warm hug. "Draco has told me so much about you." Releasing him, she peered down into his strangely colored eyes. "I'm Narcissa Black."

"It's very nice to meet you, ma'am," Harry said politely. There was a tickle at the back of his mind at the sound of her name, but he pushed it away. He was sick of getting to know people because of his power as the Silver One; he wanted to get to know people because of who they were.

"Oh no, honey, call me Narcissa. Now let us have some lunch."


End file.
